Operation: Cody's Date
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Cody reluctantly tells Jericho he has a date, but won't release any other details. Chris takes it into his own hands, and goes on a mission, dragging another RAW wrestler with him.


**A/N- So this just came to me when I was watching Get Smart at the movies. This one-shot has absolutely nothing to do with the movie though. Honestly, it's pointless. It really is. I was just in a mood to write something. **

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a gay man on top?"

"I thought it was supposed to be cherry on top?"

"Yeah, but I thought that fit better in your case."

"For the last time Chris, I am not gay." Cody says, fresh out of the shoulder, sporting nothing but a towel around his waist. How did he get stuck rooming with Jericho again?

"Why won't you come to the bar tonight?" Chris whines, for the tenth time this hour.

"I just don't want to. One night without me won't kill you." Cody tells him, drying his hair.

"Fine. How about bowling?" Chris tries again.

"No."

"Swimming?"

"No."

"Ping pong?"

"N..."

"Before you say no, think about it. You get to hit balls...your favorite thing." Chris says, interrupting Cody's answer.

"Alright. Listen, if you must know, I have a date tonight." Cody tells him, already regretting it.

"Don't lie to me assclown." Chris says, finally putting down the newest WWE magazine, where he was reading an article on himself.

"I'm not. I'm serious. That's why I can't go with you tonight."

"So, is it with a Diva then?" Chris asks. Cody holds back a comment about Chris not making a gay comment.

"No." Was his short reply.

"Wrestler, I figured." And there was that comment Cody suspected a second ago.

"It's not a..." Cut off again.

"So which one is it? Let's narrow it down. Noble? No. Randy? No. London? Possibly." Chris rattles on.

"Chris, it's..."

"IT'S TED ISN'T IT? I KNEW IT." Chris suddenly exclaimed, nearly jumping off his bed.

"I always had a feeling he was gay. I wasn't really sure, but now I am. You guys look good together. I'm glad you finally found your better half Cody. I was worried about you being lonely for the rest of your life." Chris continues, not letting Cody get a word in.

"CHRIS!" Cody finally yells, stopping the other mans rant.

"What?" Chris asks, sounding as innocent as possible.

"I'm not going on a date with Ted. For the most part, because I don't like men."

"Okay, I'll play along. So who is this date with?"

"You don't know her. I met her yesterday after the show." Cody explains.

"Fine, so where are you going?"

"That my friend, I am not telling you." Cody says, finishing the last button on his shirt.

"Why not?"

"I know you." Was Cody's explanation.

**XXXX **

"Chris..."

"Say it right."

"Fine...Agent Jericho."

"Thank you. Now, what is it you wanted Agent Punk?" Not long after Cody had left, Chris called CM Punk. With Kennedy now on Smackdown, Chris needed someone else to do this plan with. That lucky man was Punk.

"Chr...Agent Jericho, why the hell are we following Cody?" Punk asks, slouched down in the front seat like Chris instructed, so Cody wouldn't spot them.

"I already told you the mission. Now, is your walkie talkie on?" Chris asks, watching Cody's car pull into an Apple Bees.

"Yes, but I still don't see why we need them, or what we are doing here." Who carried walkie talkies with them? Punk was about one second away from believing Jericho was nuts.

"We are going to split up when we get in there. I'll take the table in front of them, you take the one behind. If they are occupied, then things are bound to get messy Agent Punk."

"And why is that?" Punk asks. Why couldn't Chris just wait for Cody to get back, then grill him with questions?

"Your acting like this is your first mission. Okay, we might have to sit further away, which is why I bought us sunglasses with those little mirrors on the inside." Chris says, pulling out two pairs from a bag.

"Um, Agent Jericho, isn't this like one step away from stalking?"

"Yes."

"Alright then." Punk said, stepping out of the car.

"Put your hood up." Chris instructs. Since Cody wasn't going to tell him who this girl was, he would find out for himself. Cody should have learned by now.

"Done, now what?" Punk asks, eager to get this over with.

"Operation: Spy on Cody, now begins." He was nuts, Punk was sure now.

**XX**

"So did you always want to be a wrestler?"

"Pretty much. I looked into different things, but it just all came back to being a wrestler." Cody says. He was really enjoying his night. No Jericho. A date with a pretty girl. No Jericho. The girl wasn't a total mark for him. No Jericho. Becky even seemed intelligent. No Jericho.

"Must be interesting traveling all around the world." Becky comments. It really was luck that she even got to meet Cody as it was. He was having a signing, and she was late getting off of work, but rushed to see if she could still get his autograph and meet him. When she got there, the signing was over, but Cody spotted her. It all went from there.

"It's fascinating. I have nothing tying me down, so I really don't mind the traveling."

"I've always wanted to travel. Your so lucky."

"It gets tiring. But I wouldn't change it, I love it."

"Do you hear that?" Becky asks.

"Yeah, it sounds like..."

**XX**

"Agent Punk, what the hell is with that static noise?" Jericho whispers into his walkie talkie. He was at the table directly behind Cody, and Punk was right in front of Cody, facing away from him.

"I don't know, we must be out of range." Punk mutters, moving the device around, trying to get the static to stop.

"Fix it. Your going to give us away." Jericho demands. He was finding out a lot of information on this date of Cody's. Apparently this girl was from Milwaukee, and was a blackjack dealer.

"It's fixed Agent Jericho. Now what?"

"We're on standby. We are going to have to leave soon, they are almost done." Chris instructs. He found out just about everything he needed.

**XX**

"Becky, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I know where that noise is coming from. Any chance we can go out again sometime? I really had fun tonight." Cody says. He discovered the two men sitting in front and in back of him. He should have suspected something like this.

"Yeah, sure. Here's my cell and house number." Becky says, writing down her number and giving it to to him.

"So do you need a ride somewhere or something?" Cody asks, still not standing, not wanting to give away that he knew what was going on.

"No, I drove here." Becky said. Cody quickly informed her of what was going on, and he was relieved when Becky got a chuckle out of it.

"Okay. I'll call you then." Cody says, watching her leave. Once she was out the door, Cody stood up. Punk wasn't able to see what was going on, and Chris wasn't paying attention at the moment.

**XX**

"Hi Chris, doing anything interesting here?" Cody asks, standing in front of the table. Chris looks up, eyes wide.

"ABORT THE MISSION AGENT PUNK. WE HAVE BEEN IDENTIFIED."


End file.
